Human
Humans Humans control the largest Realm in Ellanor, known as the "Realm of Humans." Humans are the most culturally, and politically varied race in Ellanor. Many human civilizations exist, the majority of which are self governed. Humans are one of the youngest, but most historically document races. Humans are regarded as a cunning, resilient, and noble race. Humans are highly admired by their Orcish allies for their advanced craftsmanship and tactical expertise. Appearance Humans males often range in height from 5'5" - 6'4" and human female usually range from 5'4 - 5'9" tall. Skin tones range from light, to tan, to darker shades of beige, brown, and orange. Human hair can be a string of natural colors, as well as dyed colors. Human males can grow facial hair on their lower face. Human females are often more slender than their male counterparts, but human physiques are highly varied. Culture Architecture Human architecture is highly varied, but generally servers a practical and aesthetic purpose. Structures are often build of wood, stone, brick, glass and wool. Religion The major faith in human society is a following of the Church of the Holy Light. Higher ranking members within the faith often chose to become paladins, priests, or monks. Many humans follow other religions, or no religion at all. There are some humans, (often highly integrated within Elf society,) who follow the druidic faiths of Quel' Drasil. Magic Some humans have strong connections to the Arcane Ley Lines, while others have little to none. Human magic abilities can depend of magical affinities, practice, or other factors. It's unknown why, but humans have the highest percent of dark magic users of any magically inclined race. Human warlocks, necromancers, and witches are highly welcome in Orcish Societies. Economy Humans have a single, centralized currency. The use of gold coins, half coins, and eighth coins have been used by humans for hundreds of years. Technology Human technology is usually mechanical or electronic. Humans rarely use or develop magical technologies. Human engineers and tinkers are highly regarded within human society, and are often hired by nobles or factions within the Ellanor wilds. Human tinkers are usually less experienced than their engineer counterparts. Tinkers are often excessive, compulsive, and volatile. Localization Humans are found all across Ellanor. The majority of human society is localized within, or in the surrounding regions of Alexandria (The human capital.) ''There's also a large. The human realm, especially the Ellanor wilds, are populated with hundreds of semi-self governed faction states. These factions can range in size from quite small, with a population of only a few members, to large towns with a population in the hundreds. Human Realm The largest of the realms is defined as the "Realm of Humankind" or "Human Realm." The human realm was once dominated almost completely by the Tiefling, before humanity seemingly sprung up from no where about 9,000 years Before the Modern Era ''(B.M.E.) The geography and weather of the Human Realm is the most varying. Interaction with other Races Tba Trivia * Though uncommon, Humans can produce offspring with goblins, elfs, maiar, and tiefling. * Humans have the highest percent of half-races in ellanor. (60% of half races are part human. Close to 0.4% of "humans" have a non-human parent.) * Many Humans consider dwarf culture quite amusing. It is often portrayed in folk tales and jokes. * Many races see humans as illogical, emotional, and unpredictable. Resources tba